


Outtakes: The Bargain Department

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's wound may not be serious, but storming the 13th floor sure takes it out of a guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtakes: The Bargain Department

**Title:** Outtakes: The Bargain Department  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Nick's wound may not be serious, but storming the 13th floor sure takes it out of a guy...

Nick's hand shook on the cyclic and he tried to keep his elbow pressed against his side, fighting the pain that threatened to engulf him. His vision blurred but he fought it back, working the pedals, pressing himself back against the seat as he slowly brought the Mimi down.

Choking off a cry at the jolt as she settled on the pier, Nick dropped forward over the controls, pressing his hand over the wound on his side. Through the headphones came Cody's barked commands as he herded Davenport out of the chopper, the heavy graunch of the cargo door, and Murray's high-pitched shouts.

The pain shot up his side, burning like fire, and he felt the sticky wetness beneath his hand. Where the bullet had grazed him was bleeding again, torn open in the exertion of running up the stairs or the frantic climb to Mimi's cockpit. Nick shuddered, trying to breathe deeply, trying to get himself under control. He'd kept it together long enough to get them away from Tricor, get the Mimi safely home. If he rested for a minute, he'd find the strength to get himself out of the cockpit.

Nausea and dizziness rolled over him like a wave, and with a whimper Nick dropped his head down, fighting the feeling. Outside sirens blared, the flashing lights bathing the Mimi's cabin in pinks and blue and Nick squeezed his eyes shut, pushing it all away.

Quinlan's gruff bark melded with Cody's shouts, and then the pain in Nick's side exploded in a staccato burst of gunfire. Nick's cry of pain died in his throat and he fell forward against his webbing harness.

*

"Nick! Nick, c'mon, pal. Jesus, Murray, call an ambulance!"

"Cody?" Nick's voice came out as a thick grunt, unrecognisable, but Cody must have understood, because he leaned in close, his hands cool and soothing on Nick's face.

"I'm here, buddy. I got you now. C'mon." Cody leaned close, and Nick felt the warmth of his breath on his forehead. "Murray, call the ambulance!"

"Cody, I can't! With Roboz broken down and no computer system - well, I'll have to go over to the payphone, and I don't have a dime - "

Nick blinked slowly, forcing his eyes open. "No ambulance," he muttered, gripping Cody's arm with his right hand. His left arm was still pressed against his side. "Please, man. If you just gimme a hand... just need a minute..."

"Nick!" Cody's voice cracked, fear and stress coming through loud and clear. "You're bleeding again, you passed out, for Christ's sake. Please, Nick, let me get you some help!"

"Only help I need is you." Nick's voice broke, and he held on to his partner tighter. "Cody, I can't go to the hospital. Not after... everything. Just... gotta go home."

"C'mon, Nick." Nick heard Cody's voice soften slightly, and leaned into Cody's touch on his face. "I get that, I do, but I'm really worried about you - "

"Tougher than I look." Nick let his eyes close again. "Don't fuss, babe. Just gemme outta here... okay?"

"Okay." Cody's voice softened a little more, his hand running gently over Nick's jaw. "I'll get you out and then we'll see, okay?"

"Mmmm," Nick said noncommittally.

Cody patted his cheek gently then his warm presence was gone, retreating from the cockpit, and Nick moaned in disapproval, reaching out, his hand closing on empty air. "Cody..."

Moments later, he felt his partner's hand on his thigh, from below this time. "I'm here, pal," Cody said, his voice low. "Not leaving you. Just figure it'll be easier to get you out this way."

Nick grunted in acknowledgment, closing his fist on the fabric of Cody's jacket, then yelped as a deep breath redoubled the pain. "Cody," he muttered.

"That's why I want to get you to a hospital," Cody muttered in reply, fingers working at Nick's seatbelt. "Murray! Gimme a hand in here!"

Nick drifted in and out of consciousness as his friends released him from his harness and lowered him to the hold. He finally got his eyes open as Cody eased him onto the couch, his shoulder warm and solid behind Nick's, his arms strong and reassuring, supporting Nick's weight. Murray hovered anxiously, patting Nick's shoulder, clucking in concern.

"Shall I call the ambulance now, Cody? I can probably wake up Straightaway, use his phone. That will be faster than going back to the Riptide - "

"Whaddaya say, big guy?" Cody rubbed Nick's shoulder affectionately. "Will you let them take another look at you, huh?"

Nick leaned his head back on Cody's shoulder, turning his eyes pleadingly to his friend's face. "Just wanna go home," he whispered, and saw understanding temper the anxious concern in Cody's eyes.

"I know, buddy," Cody said gently. "Let's get you back to the boat, and then see, huh?"

*

Getting to the Jimmy hurt, and Nick used words he thought he'd never say out loud on US soil; the gangplank was worse, and when he saw the steps to board the Riptide he nearly cried. But Cody knew, and that helped more than Nick could admit, and when he was finally in the salon, slumped on the sofa, he leaned into Cody's arms and let the tears come.

He heard Cody talking quietly, not to him - sending Murray for the first aid kit, and as his footsteps clattered on the stairs Nick felt Cody's lips on his forehead.

"Easy, baby," Cody whispered against his skin, his hand sliding into Nick's hair, and just his closeness eased the pain. Nick sighed softly.

By the time Murray returned, Cody had Nick stretched on the sofa, his shirt off, the dressing the EMTs had applied yesterday removed. Murray hissed through his teeth as he saw the angry red gouge in Nick's side and the darker bloodstains across his stomach.

"It's bled more than I like," Cody said worriedly, giving Murray a distracted smile and taking the first aid kit out of his hands. "Nick, I wish you'd let me - "

"Couple aspirin I'll be good as new," Nick said, without opening his eyes. He was pale, and one hand was clutched in the fabric of Cody's shirt.

Cody sighed. "Sure you will, buddy," he muttered, and received the wet cloth Murray held out gratefully. "Thanks, Boz."

The cold washcloth took a little of the sting out of the wound, and by the time Cody was done, Nick's color had returned and he was able to sit up.

"Told you I just needed a minute," Nick said, his words belied by the hazy look in his eyes.

"You tell me a lot of things, partner," Cody said affectionately, sliding his arm around Nick. "On a good day, one in ten make sense."

"Shut up." Nick struggled for a clever retort, but his eyes were heavy and his mouth and brain didn't want to obey him.

"Bed," Cody said gently, and before Nick could even formulate a protest he found himself halfway down the stairs to the cabin he and Cody shared, his partners supporting him between them.

"I can undress myself," he tried halfheartedly, but Cody shook his head at him and pushed him onto his bunk. He hardly registered Murray's quiet goodnight before he was deftly slid out of his pants and between the sheets. "Cody?" Nick murmured.

"I'm right here, buddy." He felt the warmth of Cody's body against his own as Cody slid into the bunk next to him, arranging himself carefully so as not to jolt Nick's injury. Nick nestled his head against the curve of Cody's shoulder, and sighed contentedly as Cody stroked his back.

"Thank you," he whispered softly against Cody's skin.

"Wha' for?"

"Not calling the ambulance. You know." Nick moved his head restlessly. "Needed you tonight."

"Needed you too," Cody whispered back, and Nick felt the rise and fall of his chest as he sucked in a deep breath. "Hated last week. Hated fighting."

"Me too." Nick nipped gently at Cody's skin. "I wouldn't've moved out," he confided softly.

"Good," Cody murmured, and kissed Nick's forehead. "'Cos I hate sleeping in that damned chopper."

Nick raised his head off of Cody's chest. "You'd have come with?"

"Nope. But I would have swung by for conjugal visits." Cody gently guided Nick's head back down.

"She has a dress code, you know," Nick mumbled sleepily.

"Could'a fooled me, pal."

Nick chuckled, then hissed softly through his teeth, his arm going to his side. "No Argyle socks," he managed after a moment. "You wanted to come aboard, you gotta leave 'em at the door."

"See, that's where you're wrong." Cody ran a soothing hand over the small of Nick's back. "What that pink monstrosity needs is a sharply dressed pilot. Someone whose outfits inspire awe and respect."

"S'that what your outfits inspire, Cody?" Nick grinned at the familiar teasing, rubbing his head against Cody's shoulder. His eyes were heavy with the exhaustion and pain of the wound but he fought back sleep. With the Tricor mess behind them he could relax, enjoy the closeness, the luxury of having Cody back, the awful distance that had come between them reduced to jokes about Argyle socks. He took a long, slow breath. "You don't really want a city job, right, man?"

"No," Cody whispered back, nuzzling gently. "I just... I panicked, Nick. Without the agency... I mean, we're not millionaires, but we do okay. And the idea of losing all that... losing you..." Cody's voice trailed off.

Nick stroked Cody's cheek and Cody turned his head, finding Nick's mouth. Cody's lips were soft, yielding, seeking reassurance, and Nick put everything he had into the kiss, all the years of trust and love they'd shared. "You listen to me, pal," he murmured. "As long as I got you, I don't care about our insurance bond. Hell, I don't even care about the agency. You an' me together, we can make it through anything, Cody. You know?"

"I know." Cody sighed softly, contentedly, and Nick rubbed his shoulder gently. "But sometimes I need to hear it from you."

Nick chuckled softly and kissed Cody's ear. "Sometimes?"

"Nick..." Cody started to pull away, but Nick held on tight, the pain in his side forgotten.

"I love you, man."


End file.
